


You're a What?

by sharpiesgal (TigerLily)



Category: CSI: Miami, Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Crossover Pairings, M/M, Vampires, vampire myths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/sharpiesgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trip handles discovering that his lover is a vampire better than Horatio thought he would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're a What?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lasairfhiona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/gifts).



> Inspired by the dialogue only challenge on LJ at comment fic. The prompt given was any, any, "You're a vampire."

“You’re a vampire,” Trip calmly said as he watched his redhead lover pace in front of the bay window in the living room of their condo. 

“Yes,” Horatio answered having stopped his nervous pacing. Trip was taking this revelation better than he thought the man from the future would have originally.

“How are you standing in front of that window and not on fire?”

“That’s a myth,” Horatio calmly said and waited for the questions to begin. It wasn’t the first time his existence had been questioned.

“Crosses and holy water?”

“Another myth.”

“Garlic?”

“Fine in moderation.”

“Silver?”

“Only works on werewolves.”

“They exist?!” Trip exclaimed.

“Yes.”

“Holy shit!”

Horatio smirked and allowed Trip to compose himself.

“Horatio?” Trip asked after a few moments of companionable silence.

“Yes?”

“Wooden stakes through the heart?”

“Painful and annoying.”

“Right,” Trip murmured not wanting to imagine his lover having to deal with something so unpleasant.

“Anything else you want to know?” Horatio asked walking over to Trip and pulling the other man into a loose embrace having sense that his lover needed some reassurance.

“Can you die?”

“Only if my head is separated from my body.”

“Okay, I can live with that,” Trip said and pulled Horatio into a soft, yet searing kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> For lasairfhiona because her Trekster wanted his cousin Five to write some Horatio/Trip fic.


End file.
